


代餐的快乐

by Likeit_Dontstop



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: 2min前提, M/M, ntr, 替身梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeit_Dontstop/pseuds/Likeit_Dontstop
Summary: *卡民独立短篇/超短篇存放处*大多有2min前提（单箭头有），玩的就是代餐乐趣*个别章节如果涉及其他cp会在前言及标题提示，私设多。
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 李泰民喝多了

_——想要吗？  
_李泰民居高临下地看着他，一只脚松松踩在他的大腿跟。

 _——我教你。  
_然后弯下腰，抓起他的衣领，仗着过人的柔韧度，侧过脸同他接吻。那只脚并未挪开，随着体重的倾斜，压迫力越来越大，有点痛。

Lucas的眉毛拧成一团：这和他想的不一样啊。

  
  


巡演结束，庆功宴开到凌晨，泰民醉醺醺地凑过来，问：要不要试试看。  
他鬼使神差点了头，由着大前辈捉住他的手，闪身进了卫生间。

但是大前辈显然喝得有点多，运动功能受阻。将他摁坐在马桶上后，虽然做出了非常抖S的发言，并看起来饶有架势地要从头教小男孩学习大人的乐趣，让Lucas颇为期待。然而结果却是这里捏捏那里碰碰，毫无方寸。亲了半天，Lucas下面那根不但没站起来，反而痛得快萎了。

为下半生（身）的幸福着想，他不得不捏住泰民的下巴，拉开他。  
前辈的要害被挟制，眼神有点错愕，又被酒精染红了下眼睑，很好欺负的样子。

 _——你不喜欢吗？  
_李泰民可怜巴巴地问他。

Lucas没来得及回答，就听对方自顾自地往下说： _他也不喜欢。_

港仔福至心灵，立刻意识到，今晚的他只有两个选择：若不做爱，怕是要做恋爱烦恼的垃圾桶。  
哪个选项比较好，显而易见。

于是他当机立断，拎着李泰民的脚踝站起身。李泰民猝不及防，重心不稳向后倒去，被他捞住后腰揽回来，就立刻没骨头似的软在他怀里，那条悬空的的腿缠上他的腰，双手一寸寸摸过他的胸口，环上他的脖颈，在他的后脑交错。

港仔会的成语不多，但是“得寸进尺”，他想，形容李泰民很合适。

 _——你亲亲我。_ 李泰民说。于是他低下头咬住那双嘟嘟唇，在齿间碾磨起来。李泰民小小地惊呼，露出舌尖，立刻被他含住。一开始没有很用力，但是哼哼唧唧的大前辈一直在蹭他，他是气血方刚的20岁，怎么忍得住，便带上施虐心大力吮吸起来，手也向下滑去，隔着皮裤玩弄饱满的臀肉。

李泰民的屁股，舞台上看着尖尖的，其实肉不少，只是隔着裤装亵玩像是隔靴搔痒，差了点意思。于是他为前辈解开裤口的纽扣和拉链，连同内裤一起扯下，褪到将将露出小鸟和两瓣屁股的程度，就将双手重新覆上双股，大力搓弄起来。

臀肉从指缝间溢出，呻吟声从李泰民的嘴边倾泻，前面那根不需要帮忙，就随着身体的扭动一点点抬起头。空气里多了些让他们头昏脑胀的男性麝香味。

卫生间外面有人转门把，发现上了锁就不耐烦地将门拍得啪啪响，等了一会儿骂骂咧咧地走了。

被发现的话怎么办啊？Lucas有点紧张。会被开除吗？打工仔还有贷款要还呢。他苦巴巴地想。

片刻的走神被李泰民察觉到了，立刻揪住他的发根，不顾自己光着屁股的事实，摆起大前辈的威严命令道  
—— _好好做啊，Lucas_ 。

 _不是说要教我？到底是要教什么啊。_ Lucas无奈地想，本以为是来躺平了享受的，结果反而要靠自己一个人拼命输出。 _泰民哥原来是个骗子啊。_ 但是贼船已经上了，由不得他不发船。再看李泰民，笑眯眯迷糊糊的，从眼角到唇珠再到小鸟头都润泽着一层水光，泪珠口水和前液，乱七八糟，像是抹好了糖浆的甜点，确实很可口的样子。

 _被开除的话...就被开除吧_ 。Lucas在心中暗暗哀嚎，解开了自己的皮带。

  
  


前两根手指很轻松就进去了，第三根被泰民舔得湿答答，顺着会阴按摩过去，也很快被吞没。

李泰民的肠道又热又湿，紧致且柔软，裹着他的指头，比女孩子还会吐纳。  
这不会太天赋异禀吗？Lucas有些惊讶。

不等他问，大前辈就踮着脚尖，凑到他耳边骄傲地自白：  
_——我，早上就自己玩过啦_ 。

又补充道： _所以你快点进来。_

他的下半身早就被Lucas扒光了，上半身也只剩一件白T，被汗水和酒渍浸得透湿，粉红的乳头平整的腹肌一点也藏不住。一条大腿高高抬起，不知廉耻地挂在Lucas臂弯里，足跟踩在他的背上，只靠另一条腿立着，哆哆嗦嗦踮着脚尖，充血的肉棒随着身体的晃动打在Lucas的小腹上，还能勉强保持平衡靠的是紧紧攀在Lucas肩上的双手。

 _唔，你太瘦了。_ 李泰民说。 _要再练得壮一点，就更像..._

像什么？像谁？

可惜他没来得及说完，就被Lucas摸到了敏感的地方，将头向后甩去“啊啊—”地呻吟起来，露出漂亮的喉管，由着Lucas低下头咬了上去。舌尖尝到血腥味的那一刻，内壁猛地收缩，紧紧绞住Lucas的手指。后辈心领神会，退出来一些，又重新插回去，专心进攻刚刚找到的那个地方。不一会儿肠液就混着涎水被打出一层浅浅的泡沫，发出噗呲噗呲的淫荡水声，滴答落在他的手腕上。泰民叫得越发大声，嘴里开始说些不知所谓的胡话，喘气连连，眼泪也逼了出来。

 _——我要进去啦。  
_Lucas拉下内裤，微微下蹲，不等李泰民回应，对准穴口稳稳地顶了进去。

  
  


虽然被耐心地拓展过，想要容纳年下男胯下的巨物也并不轻松。  
何况身高差过大，站姿正面进入对于受方来说也很辛苦。

不过比起痛和累，李泰民更怕小男孩自作多情忍着不敢操他。  
所以他压下后壁的不适，摆动腰肢，更加热情地贴上了Lucas的身体。

 _——再多打开哥一点吧。  
_他喃喃说着。

 _——哥还能张开更多吗？  
_港仔问他。低音炮离得那么近，不像是说出来的，而像是通过胸腔共鸣直接传递进他的颅内。

他点点头，下一秒就被Lucas推着抵在了墙上。抬起的那条腿被直接拉高架上肩膀，绷紧的足弓恰好落在Lucas的脸畔，被一把握住，亲了一口。

 _像小狗一样_ 。李泰民笑了。Lucas也笑了，一边笑一边压了下来，亲昵地拿鼻子去蹭李泰民的脸颊，完了还用舌尖玩弄李泰民的耳廓。不过下身却截然不同，不是狗而是狼，无情又狡猾，快速稳定地钉入李泰民体内，把肠道硬生生操成了肉棒的形状。甬道里的脉动愈发强烈，合上胸腔内心脏砰击的节拍，和耳蜗内血液汹涌的澎湃，甚至不需要被碰前面，就被推着逼近极限。

小狼崽子花样还不少，一边操干他，一边灵机一动拎起他的T恤下摆，让他咬住。然后弓下身去叼住了他一侧的乳头，像品尝莓果一样快乐地吮吸起来，搞出让人脸红的啧啧声响。另一边也没有被遗忘，红豆被拧住，指甲刮擦顶端的小口，像是要逼出汁水一样来回玩弄。

 _——不、不行啊，要出来了_ 。李泰民嘴里塞着布料，含含混混地说。半天才听清的Lucas吓了一跳。

 _男、男人也会有乳汁吗？如果是泰民前辈的话...也不是不可能呢。_ 色情的幻想让他一时愣住，一股热流涌向小腹，肉棒又大了几分。好一会儿，他才明白过来李泰民说的是下面那根：沉甸甸的，看起来随时要缴械。一时间，没有奶水的失落和操饱了前辈的自豪一同涌上心头。顿了顿，他伸手托紧李泰民的屁股，将他抱离墙面转过身放在洗手台上，捉住双腿，并拢举高，狠狠向下对折了继续侵犯起来。

_——泰民哥要去了吗？想要去吗？和我一起吧？_

年下男的腹股和大腿本就结实，换了轻松的角度，更加得心应手。自上而下的大力的侵犯将李泰民的腿根拍得啪啪作响，有了连耻毛和肉球也要一同贯穿进肉体，被钉死在洗手台上的错觉。

 _不行、不行了。要去了。_ 李泰民顾不上任何自矜，大声哭喊起来。 _太深了。里面会、会坏掉的。_

可明明嘴上说着求饶的话，双手早已诚实地抱紧了自己的大腿，方便Lucas进出。脸上的表情也是爽翻了天的快活：潮红的脸颊，眼球翻向后脑，涎液顺着合不拢的嘴角淌下，混着汗水流过吻痕遍布的脖颈，浸润红肿的乳头。

随着Lucas最后的冲刺，一下、两下——他的高潮到了。Lucas也紧跟着拔了出来，低吼着尽数射在他的腿根，白浊的液体随着李泰民身体的痉挛滴滴答答落在地板上。

Lucas精疲力竭瘫倒在他身上前，还不忘好心将他的双腿放下，护着他的后脑一同倒在洗手台上。  
等呼吸终于平稳后，他直起身，摸摸李泰民的脸颊。

李泰民还晕乎乎的，眼睛半眯着，并未聚焦，也不知道透过Lucas看到了什么，可爱地笑了： _你回来啦。_

  
  


_尾声：_

_——所以那个人是谁啊？  
_第二天，趁着两人落单，Lucas偷偷问道。

李泰民吃惊地转头看他，一副难以置信的表情。看了好一会儿居然“呼呼”笑了，拍拍他的脸：  
_——果然还是笨一点有福气。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *光屁股的大前辈和不太聪明但是很好说话的港仔，大概是这样的人设  
> *带着恶趣味写的...


	2. 我不可以吗？（超短打）

_我不可以吗？_ Lucas可怜巴巴地问。

小男孩是很好，大眼湿润，性情温顺，总想要证明什么，帮他口交的时候不用说也全部吞下去。  
最重要的是，年纪小，不应期短，一个晚上实实在在地来三次，最后还能抱着昏死过去的他去浴室清理干净。

但是他哥知道他的所有生理心理上的敏感点，不用插入，一个警告的眼神就能让他在脑中上演最为下流的幻想。  
崔珉豪没有那么多耐心，但是不耐烦的样子他也很喜欢。不，是更喜欢。人性本贱，不能轻易得到的总觉得更珍贵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *30岁的男人即是30岁的男人，自然规律就算是崔珉豪也逃不过。（别骂我）


End file.
